Hinoka
Hinoka (ヒノカ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Warriors. She first appeared in Fire Emblem Fates–and is playable in the Birthright and Revelations versions. She also has appeared in the Heroes mobile game. Role in Game Character Information Personality Serious but wild, Hinoka's fierce personality is a mismatch for her status as princess at first glance. However, her dedication to others regardless of their social standing is one of her greatest points. Her love for Hoshido and family serve as a constant source of motivation to do better on the battlefield, as she made the decision to become a sky knight after Corrin was kidnapped. Quotes See also: Hinoka/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: '''Hinoka thrusts forward, then does a spinning slash to the left. Her pegasus then kicks forward repeatedly with its front legs, then she thrusts her spear forcefully into the ground in front. She then dashes forward while twirling her spear in front of her, then unleashes a series of rapid thrust attacks in front. She finishes with a long, flying forward thrust. '''X: '''Hinoka and her pegasus fly upwards into the air in a drilling motion, dragging any enemies she hits. While in the air, players can either perform a series of standard attacks with '''Y, or end the flight by pressing X, causing Hinoka to fly back down to the ground with a divebomb. X (Dashing): '''Hinoka will do a backflip before divebombing to the ground. '''Y (Dashing): '''Hinoka comes to a halt with a spear slash downards to the right. Replaces the first input of her standard '''Y string if the player continues to press Y. 'Y, X: '''Hinoka's pegasus does a backflip kick into the air, knocking enemies upwards. '''Y, Y, X: '''Hinoka does a spinning attack, then finishes with a slash to the left. '''Y, Y, Y, X: '''Hinoka will hurl 3 magical spears straight forward, one after the other. These will travel a good distance in front of her. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Hinoka will ride forward while unleashing a flurry of forward thrusts with her spear. She finishes with a sweeping slash to the left. Hinoka can be direct during the thrusting motion with the control stick. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Hinoka will dash in a triangle shape in front of her, creating a yellow magic triangle. She then twirls her spear above her head, sucking enemies into the center of the triangle. She finishes by performing a single powerful thrust forward. '''Warrior Special (A): '''Hinoka does a backflip upward sweep of her spear to launch enemies up. She then twirls her spear above her head to generate a tornado around her to suck in and damage enemies. She then does a powerful thrust to the ground in front of her, causing a large magical explosion. '''Awakening Special (A): '''Hinoka flies upwards into the air in a drilling motion, dragging enemies up with her. She then performs a series of thrusts on them, then dives to the ground with her spear pointed forward, creating a large shockwave upon landing. '''Dual Special (Vanguard): '''Hinoka leaps off of her pegasus mount and proceeds to twirl her spear above her head like a helicopter, allowing her to generate a tornado that damages enemies. She then hops back onto her pegasus and slashes to the left, then does a powerful slash to the right. '''Dual Special (Support): '''Hinoka unleashes a flurry of rapid fire thrusts that lifts enemies into the air. Fighting Style Hinoka is the only Pegasus Knight or Sky Knight in the initial roster with a personal weapon containing True Power potential. She also has higher Defense than Caeda and Cordelia, making her more resilient against all weapons except for bows. Her unique Crest boosts her Defense by 10. Crest Materials :''See also: Fire Emblem Warriors/Crests Attack Crests= |-|Defense Crests= |-|Assist Crests= Gallery Hinoka Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Hinoka Steed (FEW).png|Personal steed Hinoka Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit with steed HinokaBA.jpg|Downloadable broken armor External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters